Video (e.g., shows, movies, and/or news clips) may be shared online. Multiple users may watch a video at the same or similar time. Also, the users may watch the same video at different times. For example, a user may watch a video over the internet with one or more other users in different locations. For example, the user may watch the video with the one or more other users over a video streaming or broadcasting application. Further, the user may watch the video with the one or more other users over a social networking application. The video streaming or broadcasting application or the social networking application may allow the users in different locations to watch the same video at their own viewing device (e.g., a computer and/or mobile phone).